gaiastorylinefandomcom-20200215-history
LabTech912's Journal
LabTech912's Journal, known officially as Journal of LabTech912 (the cute one...), is a small log kept by LabTech912 in the G CORP guild prior to the events of Halloween 2004. The journal explores her daily life, experiences working with the company, and her interactions with the other LabTechs (especially LabTech126). Entries October 19th, 2004 Posted: Tue Oct 19, 2004 10:49 pm 19th, 2004 So.... anyways... Mr Gambinosic has this new policy that we should keep a journal. He says that it's something about company morale. I don't really know, though. It's not like he's going to have the time when he's running around all day like his head is cut off or something to read all these journals to make sure that we're keeping them. Oh well. I'll just use mine to write down all the stuff I think about all day. Guess What? There's this place I order lotions and body sprays and candles from, and they just came out with their wintertime scents! OH MY. There's this one callledsic "Vanilla Bean Noel" which is almost better than the last one I got from there ("Warm Vanilla Sugar" . It smells soooo gooood. Every time I put it on (and my dry hands always need it) it makes me crave candy, cake and frappichinos.sic OOh, that sugar tooth, it'll be my undoing. (among other things) ---- Posted: Tue Oct 19, 2004 10:54 pm 19th, 2004 The one thing I really don't like about this place is these lab coats & the color of the scrubs. We have to wear them all the time, no matter what, and well... I don't like the color. The tealish green color of the pants is just an icky color, and it just doesn't look good with my skin. And the lab coat... Don't get me started. Boooooring white. LabTech126 says I still look cute no matter what, but... Does the lab coat make me look fat? October 20th, 2004 Posted: Wed Oct 20, 2004 3:04 pm 20th, 2004 Thank you to everyone who gave me such nice compliments about my LabCoat. I'm beginning to come around to liking it. but, the pants... such an ugly color. Oh My! We just had our first fire drill since I started here. At least I think it was a drill. They would have probably used a louder siren if it was real, right? Even so, it was pretty intense with all those guards running around, and telling us where to evacuate to. I'm not sure that I liked the fact that they all had guns though. That was a bit scary, but I kinda understand why Mr. Gambino has the guards carry them. Terrorists. And hackers. And bad bad evil men who would try to steal the things that we're working on. ... Not that we're working on anything special. Uh Oh. The boa is acting up again, I gotta run. October 22nd, 2004 Posted: Fri Oct 22, 2004 2:54 pm 22th, 2004sic *Confused Look* What Is Going On! Last night, I was just sitting down at the computer terminal in the office to write up my journal, and then I wake up a little while ago, still in the chair in front of the terminal, and when I look at the clock on the terminal, it's the next day. *Is Scared* What happened? Where did all of last night and this morning go? Was I asleep? Did I pass out? Did 126 mess up an experiment or something? He says that he didn't, and I trust him, but... I don't want to think about it anymore. So, yesterday afternoon (seems like 10 minutes ago) 138 came to me with a very important question. It seems that she hasn't had that much experience with boys, and, as she told me in our little secret GirlTalk meeting in the bathroom (so 126 couldn't hear what we were talking about) that 137 seems to have the hots for her, and she's not really sure what to do. Well. She came to the right person. She told me that she had never even got the "birds and the bees" talk from her parents. So, to save time, I laid it out straight for her. I could see the Gross-out looks on her face at some parts, and she even asked "two people actually do that?" to a few things, but for the most part, she got it. As far as 137 is concerned, I told her to play it cool, and let him come to her. He'll think that he's more of a man that way, but then once things get going, it'll be easier for her to control him. That's what I did for 126, and it's still working like a charm. October 23rd-28th, 2004 Posted: Fri Oct 29, 2004 9:43 am (I had my journal entries all written out on paper, but I didn't get to enter them until today. Been soooooo busy. ) 23th, 2004sic Today hadsic been strange. I keep having these "episodes" (just like those shows on TV.) Yeah. Just like those shows on TV. I feel like I'm an actress on one of those shows, and every once in a while, I take a commercial break. Except, I don't get to see any commercials, only darkness. Then, once the episode ends, I get to have an even longer break, until my show continues the next day. It's soooo much fun. I always wanted to be an actress anyways. 126 said that there wasn't any money in acting, and that it wouldn't be any fun, but I'm having fun now... Aren't I? That's all for today. I feel a commercial break coming on... 24th, 2004 Nothing much going on today. Just work work work. this SECRET UNDERGROUND FACILITY IS SO MUCH FUN. I seem to be having trouble remeberingsic things lately. I can't sit in front of the computer for too long because it always makes me sleepy. So when I think of something, I try to write it down... But it's hard to remember. It's like glue... That doesn't stick. Or tape. Not cassette tape, but like Sticky tape. And then sometimes the Tape doesn't stick anymore, and then you have to put more on. Now... where did my roll of tape go... *searches* Anyways... What was I Talking about? Oh yeah. 126. 126 has been acting wierdsic lately, like he doesn't want me anymore. Which I'm okay with... (for some reason) Because I don't really want him anymore either. It's not like I don't love him, or he doesn't love me... But... Yeah. So anyways. He's supposed to want me anyways. No Matter what. Now, I'm mad at him. *sulks off into a corner* Oooh! I found my tape. Wait. Was I looking for it earlier? Why would I have "found" it. Hmmm. (it's soooo sticky) 25th, 2004 Experiments are fun. Especially when you get to play with big fluffy colored aminals.sic Whoops. I was told specifically not to talk about the animals in my journal. Oh well. Hmmmm. So I got these fluffy pillows in the Lab now. and they're so fun to pet I mean strtoke.sic Soft. Like Silk. I once had this blue silk dress. Blue like the sky on a summers day. Then I went walking through the meadow... and I saw nice cows... Moooo! 26th, 2004 Pretty Colors In my lab But not on aminalssic Nope. Nope. Nope. That would be bad. Secret. I have a secret. And I'm not telling. Because I work in a secret underground test facility with guards roaming the hallways all the time with big scary guns and stuff. But... I know a secret... 27th, 2004 Underground. Have you ever thought about that word? Under.... meaning below something else... and Ground... meaning earth. Gaia. ( hehe. I made a joke.) But... If I'm under-ground then that should mean there's ground above me, right? And all I see are bright lights. That's not under-ground. I've decided to change it. I Work In A Secret (I Know A Secret! ) Under-Lights Test Facility. 28th, 2004 Nothing much going on today. Just work work work. this SECRET UNDERLIGHSTANDGROUND FACILITY IS SO MUCH FUN. October 29th, 2004 Posted: Fri Oct 29, 2004 3:40 pm 22th, 2004sic So... Yesterday on the way to work, I saw someone who looked like a LabTech standing outside the marketplace. He had this really super cute bottle of what he said was combo perfume & lotion, that would make my skin perfect, forever. At only 100g, it was a steal. Once I got in the lab, of course, I wanted to try it out, but for some weird reason, the cap seems stuck. I can't get it out. I even asked 126 to try to open it, and he couldn't either. And I just wanted to smell it and see what it smelled like. SO, unless I can eventually get the cap off, it was a waste of money. Oh well. October 30th, 2004 Posted: Sat Oct 30, 2004 2:53 pm 22th, 2004sic Gambino gave us the day off. I'm so excited. After so much hard work over the past few weeks, and working constantly over the past couple of days, it'll be a refreshing break. And we get to attend a P.A.R.T.Y! Yay! I love halloweensic parties, with everyone all dressed up. I heard from 138 who's already at the party that he even opened up the whole mansion. All the rooms, and supposedly there's soooo many people there. If only I could get my new perfume / lotion open. Then I could at least smell good, even though I'm not supposed to dress up. Gambino said something about showing the team colors or something like that. Further notes *LabTech912's writing is full of spelling and grammatical errors. Whether this was an intentional character trait or an oversight on the staff's part is unknown. *The last two entries of her journal are marked as the 22nd, but clearly take place on the 29th and 30th, as the latter entry makes reference to the Halloween Bash that same day. *The place she orders "lotions and body sprays and candles" from is likely a parody of Bath & Body Works, a popular store in shopping malls. *The mandated use of journals that 912 mentions is reminiscent of the "File" system found in the ''Resident Evil'' series. Her delusional episodes are especially similar to the ''Keeper's Diary''. External links *Gaia Online.com, Guilds, G CORP, Journal of LabTech912 (the cute one...). **MIRROR